Character Approval/Storm Whittier
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Connor and Kae both despised each other, which was strange because they were married and had an insane amount of kids. The eldest, Storm, or Stormy as she was called by her siblings, was at least ten years older than any other of the Whittier children. Therefore, while her parents were off arguing and refusing to file a bad match, she cooked, cleaned and took care of her siblings as well as her home and parents. She planned to apply to Foxfire when she was eleven, but Maja, one of her currently two newborn sisters got ill right before the application was due, and after that, she was far to busy to apply once more. It was five years after Jae was born when Storm became incredibly athletic. She was currently sixteen years old and already had the blessing of taking care of her five sisters and five brothers- including Jae (but seriously, these kids were just appearing out of thin air). You see, the thing about having a five-year-old brother that constantly needs to move around or else he might burst into flames is that you have to have the same energy. If your younger brother comes up to you and asks you to help him with playing bramble for two hours, you have to get up and play with him for four hours. You can't just sit there and tell him to read a book. So, eventually, Storm became the most athletic elf in the family because of the insane amount of siblings she had. Being able to run and jump became helpful in other ways as well. You see, because of her strange upbringing with little resources, it became harder and harder for her to get the supplies she needed to take care of her family. She thought it wouldnt hurt to snatch a bag or two of food or toys once and awhile. It eventually became a hobby she enjoyed. For years she has been working on a comic of hers, Eliza and Mimi, on her free time (though she rarely had any). This is were her talent as an artist kicks in. She has loved art for years and it was the one thing she enjoyed most, even more than the time she spent with her siblings. But life turned from hectic, busy and fun, to hectic, busy and terrifying very soon. When Storm was 17, her seven year old sister Mae was practicing her talent to swim. You see, Mae and Storm were very close, Mae being the second oldest. It was just then that April, the newest addition to the Whittier family, started screaming bloody murder. By instict, Storm darted upstairs to see what was the matter with the crying newborn. But not before she told her parents, who were, once more, arguing, to make sure Mae didn't drown. But of course, Storm returned to see an astonished Connor and Kae, watching the limp body of their daughter squirm in the bottom of the pool. Storm took her sister out of the water, and called a physician right away. For two days Mae was barely breathing, then, her heart stopped and her wanderling was planted. It was incredibly hard for the entire Whittier family. Storm was angry, Connor and Kae were guilty, and others felt sadness. But the night after Mae's wanderling was planted, Storm left a note saying that she was taking the rest of her siblings away from her parents, that she wouldn't let them hurt another part of her family. And so, she took her siblings away to live in a house she had bought. They still wengt to Foxfire, but they were taught that if they ever saw Conner or Kae they would find Storm, and if they couldn't they would leap to their new home. No matter what they would not interact with them. And just like that she was on her own, raising 16 kids (seriously, that should be illigal) by herself without ever going to school. Now she lives that same life at 21 years old, almost 22, with no social interactions whatsoever except the cashier at a cafe and her siblings. And she regreats nothing. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Storm is quiet, but not shy. She doesn't ever sugar coat things (unless she's around her siblings) and can come off as rude sometimes because of that. She despises relationships and couples because of her parents harsh love lives and never plans to marry or even get a matchmakers list. She is overprotective of her siblings and holds grudges. She is the kind of sibling that if one of her little brothers or sisters got bullied she would march up to the bully and sucker punch him all the way to the Forbidden Cities, then get him expelled. She never lies and cannot keep a secret for long, unless she's with her siblings, when her entire life is a mix of lies and secrets. She is known to put a happy face on for her siblings, but rarely smiles for anyone else. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Storm has silver-grey hair that she sometimes dyes depending on her mood. She has large pastel sky blue eyes and her model is Billie Ellish 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Storm is really good at cooking, any physical activity, and drawing. She can also create almost anything with a few chunks of wood, wires, gears, and cloth. She wants to get better at controlling and expressing her emotions in a healthy way. She can be a klutz sometimes around new people, and isn't shy but rather anti-social. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions ' • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever '• Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) I would like Storm to manifest as a technopath or conjurer ---- Category:Approved